TicTac au clair de lune
by Aka-tan
Summary: Imaginez tout d'abord que Jack soit né au 20ème siècle, et non au 19ème. Imaginez ensuite qu'il n'ait pas pris le train pour Paris, mais qu'il ait voyagé jusqu'au Devon. Si vous y parvenez, vous aurez les bases de Tic-Tac au clair de lune.


Bonzour, bonzour ! :)  
>Et non, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à poster des fics ;) Celle-ci date de mars, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour publier !<p>

**Nom: **Tic-Tac au clair de lune  
><strong>À propos du titre: <strong>Mélange entre sonate au clair de lune, le tic-tac de l'horloge de Jack, et bien sûr, le doux prénom de Luna :D  
><strong>Crossover entre <strong>La Mécanique du Coeur **et **Harry Potter.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G  
><strong>Avertissement: <strong>Non ...  
><strong>Note: <strong>Luna et Jack sont fait pour s'entendre, j'ai l'impression ;) Et Xenophilius me fait penser à Méliès :D

* * *

><p>Edimbourg était loin, à présent. J'avais finalement abandonné toute idée de prendre le train, et me voilà en Angleterre, plus précisément dans le Devon. J'errais dans la nuit, à la recherche d'un refuge, de quelque chose à manger, d'un endroit pour dormir… mais rien. J'étais épuisé, terriblement épuisé, mon cœur rafistolé ne supportant pas beaucoup le voyage… Peut-être que j'allais dormir par terre, tellement j'étais désespéré, mais il fallait que je m'arrête. J'aperçus à quelques mètres une colline qui me rappela avec nostalgie Arthur's Seat. En haut de ladite colline se dressait une grande maison, aussi singulière que celle de Madeleine. Elle ressemblait à une tour d'échec géante… Ceci éveilla ma curiosité et je pris mon courage à deux mains pour monter au sommet de cette colline. Il fallait que j'en sache plus.<br>Les engrenages me tiraient les tissus du cœur, et ma respiration se faisait sifflante. Je n'étais pas en bon état, mais mes aiguilles étaient comme aimantées par le gros cylindre noir. Quand j'atteignis le haut de la colline, je découvris un jardin étrange, où poussaient un nombre incalculable de fruits bizarres. Tout autour de la maison, des pancartes donnaient des conseils, des ordres ou des interdictions aux visiteurs. La lune n'était pas assez claire pour que je puisse en lire le contenu. Une chose était sûre, j'étais tombé chez des gens hors du commun. Je m'avançai dans le jardin aux merveilles, sans me douter que les plantes y poussant pouvaient m'être nocives. Tout était calme, je me sentais presque chez moi. La lune éclairait le jardin d'une agréable couleur bleutée, qui renforçait l'impression de rêve que j'avais. Je m'arrêtai pour contempler le ciel, bercé par une douce brise.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sursautai et me retournai. Une jeune fille qui devait avoir 2 ou 3 ans de moins que moi se tenait dans le potager, les épaules un peu voûtées. Elle avait les cheveux blond sale et emmêlés, et de grands yeux bleus à l'air curieux. Elle me dévisageait avec un demi-sourire. À vrai dire, cette fille me faisait un peu peur. Par réflexe, je resserrai mon manteau sur ma poitrine, pour cacher l'horloge.

- Euh… Oui.  
>- C'est mon jardin ! s'exclama la fille, apparemment enthousiaste. Mon père cultive beaucoup de plantes rares. Mais il faut faire attention à certaines bestioles…<br>- Je suis désolé de m'être invité… Mais…  
>- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as l'air gentil.<p>

La jeune fille s'approcha de moi et s'installa sur un tronc d'arbre couché. Ses grands yeux se fixèrent sur la lune et un sourire étira ses lèvres. J'allais partir, mais elle m'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Je posai mon sac près du tronc et m'assis.

- Pourquoi tu fais _tic-tac_ ? demanda-t-elle.  
>- Qui te dit que c'est moi ? répondis-je avec un mouvement de recul.<br>- Il n'y a personne autour qui pourrait faire ce son.  
>- Et ça ne te paraît pas bizarre que <em>quelqu'un <em>fasse _tic-tac_ ?  
>- Pas du tout.<p>

Je soupirai. Cette fille, vu son jardin et la forme de sa maison, devait en effet être habituée aux phénomènes étranges. J'ouvris mon manteau et rapidement, on put voir mon horloge-cœur. La fille n'écarquilla pas ses yeux déjà plus grands que la moyenne, et se contenta de sourire.

- C'est joli.  
>- Joli ?<br>- Oui. C'est original.  
>- Tu sais que c'est mon cœur ?<br>- Ah ? Bon. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Tu peux m'en dire plus, s'il te plaît ?  
>- Je suis né le jour le plus froid du monde. Mon cœur en est resté gelé. La sage-femme qui s'est occupée de ma naissance a dû raccorder mon cœur à cette horloge pour qu'il puisse battre. Je sais, c'est difficile à croire…<p>

Je venais de me rendre compte que je n'aimais pas avouer que j'avais une horloge à la place du cœur. Là, j'avais parlé sans réfléchir… et je regrettais. La fille n'allait peut-être pas tellement apprécier ce genre d'anomalie, et allait me fuir.

- Et bien… je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Cette femme doit être extrêmement douée. Au fait, je m'appelle Luna.  
>- C'est super beau comme prénom ! Moi c'est Jack, dis-je en baissant les yeux, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.<br>- J'aime bien ce prénom, je te rassure. C'est drôle, on a le même nombre de lettres dans notre prénom.

J'eus un petit rire. Luna était bien étrange, comme fille. Elle parlait comme une petite fille, mais devait avoir 11 ou 12 ans. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel Luna continua à fixer la lune. J'étais plutôt concentré sur les oiseaux qui dormaient sur les arbres qui semblaient bleus dans la nuit. Ils me rappelaient celle pour qui j'avais quitté Edimbourg Miss Acacia. Un feu s'alluma alors dans ma poitrine et mon cœur recommença à siffler. Ô Madeleine, si tu voyais ça…  
>Luna semblait avoir un don pour remarquer ce qu'on voulait cacher. Elle se tourna vers moi, afficha son petit sourire en coin, et dit :<p>

- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?  
>- Oui… C'est une chanteuse andalouse… Et elle est…<br>- Splendide, non ?

Je fus surpris par ce brusque changement de ton. Luna était passée de son air amusé et compatissant à une voix rêveuse et étourdie. Elle s'était détournée de moi pour continuer à observer la lune. Mon regard se perdit sur le sol humide du jardin. Je contemplai d'abord mes chaussures usées, puis ma tête se tourna vers les pieds de Luna. Telle fut ma surprise quand je découvris ses pieds nus ! L'air était tout de même frais, et ça ne devait pas être très agréable de marcher pieds nus dans la boue.

- Tu n'as pas froid ?  
>- Oh, non. J'ai l'habitude. Mais c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter.<p>

Nouveau silence.

- Au fait… Comment as-tu trouvé notre maison ?  
>- J'ai dû quitter mon ancienne maison à Edimbourg, pour certaines choses… Mais surtout pour retrouver celle que j'aime.<br>- C'est courageux. Où vit-elle ?  
>- En Andalousie. C'est …<br>- Loin, oui. Donc, tu as dû quitter ta famille ?  
>- Ce n'est pas ma famille biologique. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de mon père, et ma mère, elle, ne veut pas entendre parler de moi. Ma mère adoptive est la sage-femme qui m'a donné la vie.<br>- Ah, toi aussi, tu as en quelques sortes perdu ta maman.  
>- … Désolé.<br>- Elle me manque, parfois, mais… la lune m'aide à lui parler, un peu. C'est pour ça que je viens toutes les nuits ici. Dis, quelle heure est-il ? finit par demander Luna en baissant les yeux sur mon horloge.  
>- … Presque 2 heures et demie…<br>- Il est tard, non ? Tu ne crois pas que je devrais dormir ?  
>- Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de te le dire…<br>- Ca t'ennuie si je reste jusqu'à 3 heures ?  
>- C'est chez toi, je te rappelle ! m'exclamai-je, à demi amusé, à demi exaspéré.<br>- Oh ! Tu n'as aucun endroit pour dormir… Veux-tu dormir chez nous ?  
>- Si ça ne te dérange pas…<br>- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es bien plus agréable que les Nargoles.

Je pris ça pour un compliment. Je n'allais pas me plaindre, on m'offrait la nuit. Bon, cette maison ne m'inspirait pas grande confiance, compte tenu de la bizarrerie de la jeune fille, mais les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Après tous, les habitants d'Edimbourg pensaient que Madeleine n'était qu'une vieille folle pécheresse… Luna resta quelques tours de cadrans encore à contempler la lune – elle était sans doute en pleine conversation avec sa feue mère – et se leva. Un léger bruit de succion se fit entendre quand elle leva son pied droit pour marcher vers sa maison. Je me levai, ramassai mes affaires et la rejoignis. La porte de sa demeure s'ouvrit à moi et, si je n'avais pas été habitué aux choses insolites depuis ma tendre enfance, j'aurais pris peur. Tout était à l'image de Luna… Bizarre, original, singulier, mais empli de charme. C'était en tout cas mon point de vue… Je pense que je trouvais ça charmant uniquement parce que j'étais moi-même une bizarrerie, un trucage, un phénomène de foire. Luna glissa jusqu'aux escaliers comme une ombre blanche. Je la suivis, hésitant un peu.  
>Une fois arrivés en haut, elle me proposa de dormir dans une sorte de placard aménagé. Exténué, j'acceptai sans réticence.<p>

- Ton père est d'accord ?  
>- Il ne m'a pas spécialement autorisé à inviter quelqu'un, mais quand il te verra, il t'adorera tout de suite. Ton horloge va l'intéresser… si tu veux bien la montrer… Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit ta plus grande fierté ?<br>- Ce n'est pas une question de fierté… C'est juste que… Montrer son cœur à tout le monde n'est pas forcément agréable.

Luna hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et me souhaita bonne nuit. Je tirai les couvertures à moi et ferma les yeux, encore et toujours dérangé par le tic-tac de mon horloge.  
>Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par un vacarme incroyable venant du rez-de-chaussée. J'ouvris un œil endormi et descendis. Un homme aux allures de savant-fou faisait quelque chose qui pouvait être, à la rigueur, considéré comme de la cuisine. La vapeur envahissait la pièce, mais je pus remarquer que Luna se tenait à ses côtés. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis. Why not ?<p>

- Papa, voici Jack, celui dont je t'ai parlé.  
>- Bonjour jeune homme. Vous m'avez l'air bien endormi, dit l'homme avec un sourire. Je suis Xenophilius Lovegood, l'heureux père de Luna.<br>- Enchanté…  
>- Jack, comptes-tu rester avec nous ? demanda Luna.<br>- Et bien… je ne vais pas vous déranger très longtemps. Je devrais me mettre en route pour l'Andalousie.  
>- Restez au moins pour le repas ! proposa Xenophilius.<p>

Hum, super. C'était justement ce que je voulais éviter. Bon, ça, c'était raté. J'allais devoir supporter cette nourriture manifestement immonde… mais je ne m'en plaignais pas après tout, beaucoup de gens tueraient pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un bout de pain. Là, j'étais nourri et logé.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, on me servit un plat à l'apparence indescriptible. Je goutai, et, à ma grande surprise, c'était plutôt bon. Je le signalai à mon hôte, sans mentionner ma surprise. Ces deux personnes étaient extraordinaires, dans tous les sens du terme.<br>C'est vers 14 heures que je quittai le domicile des Lovegood, le cœur lourd. Je ne pensais pas faire une rencontre comme celle-ci, ni que j'allais m'attacher aussi rapidement à quelqu'un. Avant de quitter définitivement la maison, je pris un bout de papier et dessinai dessus, du mieux que je le pouvais, un coucou sortant d'une horloge. Je dessinai également une bulle partant du bec de l'oiseau, avec, écrit dedans :

Merci pour tout, je n'oublierai pas ma rencontre avec des gens aussi formidables que vous.  
>Little Jack, le trucage humain.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilààà :D N'hésitez pas à reviewer, positivement ou négativement ;]<p> 


End file.
